


Farm Domesticity

by wlwedi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwedi/pseuds/wlwedi
Summary: A quiet night at the farm leads to a discovery of shared feelings.





	Farm Domesticity

Their tv droned on in the background as Peridot sat next to Lapis and focused on not focusing on her. It was fine, she had seen season 5 of Camp Pining Hearts approximately six times already so she knew what she was missing.

 

Lapis, however, was sitting so close to her that she would barely have to shift to be brushing up against her. Peridot's hand twitched from where it was clenched in her lap. She had seen Garnet do it out of restraint before and was giving it a try.

 

"Hey," Lapis said, reaching into Peridot's lap to grab her clenched fist and spread her fingers out, "Is something wrong?" Peridot blushed at the contact and turned her attention to the tv.

 

"What? No. I'm just... worried about this episode, is all." She lied. Lapis pursed her lips.

 

"Peridot I've watched this episode with you five times and you've never been worried before." Lapis said, looking into Peridot's eyes. When Peridot tried to avert her gaze and pull her hand away, Lapis held tighter to Peridot's palm.

 

"You've always helped me be comfortable. Let me help you. That's what friends do, right?" Lapis asked, sounding so genuine it hurt.

 

"Right. Friends..." Peridot said, turning her gaze to her lap.

 

"Aren't we friends?" Lapis asked, hurt beginning to color her words. Peridot started to panic, she would do anything to avoid hurting her.

 

"Of course we are! You're my best friend, Lapis! I thought you knew that." Peridot rushed to reassure her.

 

"Then you can tell me what's wrong." Lapis said, kindly but still firm.

 

"I'm... nervous." Peridot started, wondering how little she could say before Lapis would drop the subject.

 

"About?" Lapis prompted.

 

"Romance."

 

"Oh yeah?" Lapis said with a twinkle in her eye, "And who has you so nervous? You only see me, the other crystal gems, and Steven." Peridot blushed up to her gem.

 

"That's- that's not your concern!" She stammered, trying her best not to poof out of embarrassment. Was that even possible?

 

"Of course it is." Lapis said, and with the hand that was still holding onto Peridot's, she laced their fingers together. Peridot let out a small squeak and Lapis laughed and leaned into the smaller gem.

 

"How did you know?" Peridot demanded, tightening her grip on Lapis's hand.

 

"Well, we live together. It was equal parts observation and wishful thinking." Lapis said, smiling gently down at her. "I've been nervous about romance too."

 

"Well," Peridot started, scooting closer to Lapis so she could lean her head on her shoulder, "I guess that means we get to figure it out together."

 

"I guess so." Lapis hummed. She gave Peridot's hand a squeeze and they turned (most of) their attention back to Camp Pining Hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them thank you


End file.
